


Bobby’s No Good, Very Bad Day

by beachedMermaid



Series: Bobby’s Love Stories [2]
Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: Bobby deserves all the love though, Bobby is a simp, M/M, No Beta, Romance, Team Bobby for life, just saying, sorry it’s bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachedMermaid/pseuds/beachedMermaid
Summary: Bobby knew he should have stayed in bed this morning. When all shit breaks loose, will he make it in time to save Toretti?Bobby has a no good, very bad day.
Relationships: Bobby Smith/Domenic Toretti
Series: Bobby’s Love Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740415
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

You see, sometimes Bobby had a feeling about certain days. Days where he would wake up and there would be a pit in his stomach that made him want to puke. He then had to make a decision. Should he call into work, or go and try to stop whatever fiasco that was going to occur to make him want to wish he had called into work. 

He ran his fingers through his blond, messy hair as he shifted on the creaking mattress he had been sleeping on for months now as he waited for the divorce to be finalized. If it ever would be finalized, that is. He moved his neck slightly and winced, discovering that the crick in his neck that had showed up two days ago had not gone away, and in fact, had gotten worse. 

As he looked at the ceiling and pondered about life and his poor choices, his phone chimed with a text alert. He rolled over slowly, careful to not move his neck too quickly. Picking up his phone, he allowed a soft smile to grace his lips when he saw who had texted him at 5 am.

Toretti: you alive?  
Bobby: unfortunately. What do you want?  
Toretti: think you could give me a ride to the station? My car was… kind of stolen last night I guess.  
Bobby: your car was stolen  
Toretti: I swear to god don’t start  
Bobby: you realize you’re a police officer right  
Toretti: never mind I’ll fucking walk

Bobby chuckled, his mood brightening enough to allow him to sit up in bed and stretch before texting Toretti back. He stood up with a groan, his back and knees popping.

Bobby: be there in thirty. You’d better have your fucking shoes on when I get there this time. 

“Too fucking old for this shit…” He muttered, but kept smiling. He found three grey hairs, he was out of toothpaste, and he dropped his hairbrush in the toilet. And yet, he still had a smile as he locked his door and left his apartment building. The thought of seeing Toretti and giving him hell was enough to put a spring in his step. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad day after all.

~

Bobby was going to kill them. He was absolutely going to murder every person in this city and then himself. Maybe he’d burn the city down. Start with the Southside and work his way up. Then, in the middle of the burning ashes of this god damned city, he’d stand at the top of the crumbling police station and scream like the crazed maniac they’ve turned him into, and jump off. 

Screaming, then silence. 

There is only so much a man can stand before he has reached his limit. This city was insane. It was burning around him already, come to think of it. He didn’t even have to burn it down. He never had a break, and when he did he came back to shit shows so bad he’d rather end it all than deal with it. But it was his shit show, and these were his people. 

He should have known. When he woke up in a bad mood, he should have gotten his gun and posted up outside of the Southside all damn day and just waited. But instead, he ignored it like the idiot he was and continued through the day. Three different law suits had been filed against Francis within the first hour that morning, there had been a car crash that had left three cop cars unrepairable, and Raven had been trying to talk to him all morning. He didn’t want to talk to Raven, unless it was to sign the damn divorce papers. Toretti had made the day bearable, making jokes and small talk to keep him sane. But then, he let Brian and Angel convince him to let Toretti patrol with them today instead of him. And thanks to fucking Malton not doing his reports he didn’t have much choice in the matter. Toretti had looked at him with that shit eating, overconfident smirk and told him everything would be fine. He’d gotten restless the second Toretti and Brian pulled away from the station, Angel hot on their heels with another car. Bobby felt his heart leap in his chest as he watched them drive. Probably just indigestion and nerves, he'd told himself. 

He’d sat in his office, his leg bouncing as he tried to focus on the reports and fighting the urge to do a wellness check just minutes after they’d left. Malton was with him, being forced to finally fill out about seven reports Bobby had been asking him to finish for a week now. All he seemed to want to do, however, was tease Bobby about his anxiousness over letting Toretti go on patrol without him. 

“Face it, Bobby.” He’d laughed, putting his feet up on the desk. Bobby just raised an eyebrow at him and Malton rolled his eyes. “Sorry, face it Chief Smith. You care about him.” 

“I care about all my officers Malton.” Bobby said with a heavy sigh.

“Yeah, but you’re different with Toretti recently.” Malton smirked. “People have even stopped picking on him as much, in fear of the big bad chief of police raining hell upon them. Wasn’t like this before,” he continued, resting his head in his hand. “Whatever could have happened?” 

It was true, Bobby had been acting differently when it came to Toretti. He’d been patrolling with him ever since the last “issue” in the Southside made Toretti a target, again. The guy hardly ever left Bobby’s side now, and Bobby surprisingly didn’t mind it. It was almost…nice. So long as Frances and Brain weren’t with him, Toretti was surprisingly funny, and fun to mess with. And the idea of Toretti getting seriously injured bothered Bobby. Plus, he had a nice ass, not that he’d ever admit to thinking so, or that it influenced his behavior towards the officer. It was completely professional. A professionally nice ass. Bobby huffed loudly, pushing the other officers feet off of his desk.

“Nothing happened.” Bobby grumbled, looking at his walkie talkie again. “Toretti is a good officer, just shit at not getting kidnapped. I’d do the same for your dumbass if you had his shit luck. Now, can you please prove to me that you are a good officer as well and do your fucking reports like I’ve asked you for the past week?” Malton laughed and went back to his paperwork, and Bobby continued to look at the radio. Just as he was about to give into the somewhat concerning and strange need to check in with Toretti, the call had come over the coms.

It was like his body was on autopilot as he raced out of the police station and down the steps. One day. He had stopped riding with Toretti for one fucking day and all hell breaks loose. It had been going so well too, Toretti hadn’t been kidnapped in weeks. Weeks! He takes one afternoon off to do paperwork, leaving him with not one, but TWO other officers, and within thirty minutes he was getting calls that all of his officers were down and Toretti was kidnapped. 

“I don’t give a shit Malton. There is no fucking time!” Bobby screamed, throwing his body into the police car, Malton close on his heels. Bobby cut off the officer again, throwing the car into reverse as soon as Malton was fully in the car with him, not even waiting for him to close the door. “I have two officers down and one missing, if you tell me to calm down one more time I will slit your goddamn throat.” He called over the coms that he was on route, praying that whoever it was hadn’t gotten too far with Toretti. 

They flew through the streets, the red and blue lights illuminating the quickly darkening streets. As they pulled into the scene of the crime, Bobby drew in a shallow breath. 

It was a bloodbath. EMS had gotten there moments before they had, quickly working on the worst cases. Several civilians were dead on the ground, even more wounded. Angel was on the ground passed out, two bullets through her vest, blood pouring out of the wound. Brain was dragging himself up, left arm and both legs obviously broken as he cried out in pain. 

“Fuck, Brain, what the hell happened?” Bobby cursed, running over to him. 

“Got ambushed.” Brian rasped, breathing heavily. “They started mowing down civilians. Three of them, dark suits and masks. Took us out last and took Toretti.”

“What car? Which way did they take him?” He asked frantically and Brain took in another shaky breath.

“White van, blacked out windows, headed over the bridge towards the southside.” Bobby nodded, standing quickly as an EMS ran over to take his spot. He turned back to run towards his car when he saw Malton staring at his phone with wide eyes. 

“Malton! We have to go, now! Why the fuck are you staring at your phone like an-“ Malton cut him off, shoving the phone in his face. He was about to yell again until he saw a familiar face on the screen. 

Toretti. Tied up and bloody with three masked men standing over him. The video was being broadcasted on repeat with the man in the middle speaking.

“This is a message for Chief Bobby Smith. We are Talon, remember us? We have a small request.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby smashed Malton's phone. He wasn’t even aware he had done it until he was staring at broken pieces of metal and glass on the ground. His ears were ringing and he felt his chest compressing. He was going to have a heart attack. 

The three figures stood on the sides of the bleeding Toretti, tied to a pole and gagged with C4 hanging above his head. He was weakly struggling, looking incredibly scared and pissed. 

They didn’t say what they wanted. It was simply a five second video on repeat. He could hear the deep voice over and over in his mind, accompanied by the muffled curses of Toretti. This was all his fault. He let him go without him, and now he was-

“Bobby!” Malton yelled, pulling him from his spirling. He was shaking him. “Breathe Bobby.” He took a deep breath and felt his head clear, only slightly. “We’ll get him back Bobby, they will call with their demands and we will find him. If we can get back to the station before they call we can track them. We can get reinforcements.” Bobby nodded shakily, his body going back into high gear now that he had a direction to throw himself in. Back to the station, wait for the call, find Toretti, and then murder the fuckers who messed with Toretti. 

They sped through the streets, taking half the time to get back to the PD. Bobby parked and took a second to take a deep breath again, trying to calm himself. If he was going to get Toretti back he would need a level head. 

Just as he was about to get his heart rate under control he saw Copper racing towards the car.

“Bobby! There’s a message for you!” Copper called to him as he quickly exited his car. 

“I already saw.” Bobby said gruffly as he pushed past her, Malton on his heels.

“I doubt it. It’s on your desk.” Copper jolted back as Bobby stopped suddenly, whipping around to look at her. “Cameras were cut, no one knows how it got them. I’ve already chewed out the security and had them bomb check the box. There was a note...and a timer.” Bobby turned back and ran up the steps, not heeding to Coppers calls after him. He only stopped when he entered his office.

On his desk, was an open box with the Talon symbol in bloody red painted on the side. Beside it was a timer with forty five minutes ticking down. He felt his stomach drop to the floor as he walked over to the desk, feeling numb. The last thing on the desk was a picture. 

It was a white building with multicolored doors in the background. The sandy white beach looked almost scenic, palm trees framing the picture. On the back, there were instructions.

1\. Come alone. Anyone else and you won’t get him back.  
2\. No outside help, radio off.  
3\. Do your best!   
“Time is ticking Chief Smith. Lives are on the line, choose your actions carefully. Your puppy is waiting!”

His mind was racing. What could they want, why would they do this? It was never this simple, Talon had reasons behind their attacks. What “moral” lesson was there in kidnapping a police officer and threatening to blow him up? He read over the words again and again, sure that he was missing something.

Copper slammed the door open and walked over to him. He knew she was saying something but couldn’t seem to hear her. He was staring at the picture. It looked so familiar. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glint from a picture frame on his desk. 

Ravens picture he had left here. He never could bring himself to get rid of it. It was their wedding photo. Raven and Bobby in the middle, Snow and Copper on the sides, and Zelda in the middle. In front of a white building with multicolored doors on the beach. 

“Son of a bitch.” He muttered before slamming his fist down on the table, startling Copper. “It’s the fucking hotel, Copper. They took him to the hotel Raven and I had our reception at.” 

“Really? Why the fuck… well, we will get units out there on the double. Good work Bobby.” Copper said as she reached for her radio. Bobby shook his head, turning his radio on before she could get a message out.

“This is 309, going 10/7.” Copper looked at him with wide, confused eyes. His response was to hand her the card and grab the timer, quickly running towards the exit.

“No outside help. I’ll get him back. Have units ready for when I get back on coms. Make sure the city doesn’t burn while I’m gone!” Bobby thought he heard Copper yell something along the lines of “you crazy motherfucker, don’t just-“, but he was already out the door.

~ 

Bobby felt like he was flying. It was like the hounds of hell were on his heels. He knew where to go. He’d get to Toretti before the timer was up and get him out. He would hug him tightly and promise to never let him go on patrol without him again. Then...then he’d…flashes on heated embraces and lips devouring lips consumed his mind. Well, it was a hell of a time to realize he wanted the other officer. He shook his head, reaching top speed. 

“Eyes on the prize, Smith.” Bobby muttered to himself. “Save him first, then figure out feeling shit.” From the passenger seat his phone began to ring. Glancing down, he saw it was Katya and silenced his phone. He could deal with whatever she needed once he got Toretti back safe. 

He pulled into the empty parking lot and glanced at the timer. 

Fifteen minutes left. 

With his gun drawn he breached the building, kicking down doors and quickly clearing the lobby. In the video, it looked like he was in a room. Which room was unditernable. He must have gone through twenty different rooms before he heard what sounded like grunting and screaming from one room. Room 138. The room Raven and Bobby had stayed in, Bobby realized in a passing thought.

“FREEZE!” Bobby thundered as he kicked the door in, splitting the cheap wood. His gun was drawn and he was ready to shoot down anyone in his way. In the middle of the room, he saw Toretti, gagged and pulling at restraints that tied him around a stripper pole. The C4 ticked ominously above his head. Three minutes left. Toretti looked over at him, shock and relief consuming his features. Bobby was sure his face mirrored Toretti’s. 

“You realize,” Bobby started, running over to him and untying his hands, “that you absolutely will not hear the end of this.” Toretti gave a huffed laugh. One of his eyes were caked in blood from a deep cut on his forehead, and once his arms were free he slumped forward and fell to his knees with a shallow inhale of breath. He clutched his side, which was bleeding profusely from a stab wound. “Shit.” Bobby cursed, throwing Totetti’s arm over his shoulder and dragged him up. Toretti stumbled to his feet and pulled the gag off of his face.

“B-Bobby, oh thank god. I’m so sorr-“ 

“Shut the fuck up.” Bobby cut him off harshly as he dragged him quickly out of the room. “I don’t wanna hear your fucking apologizes right now, I’m trying to save your fucking life.” He drug him through the lobby and into the parking lot. He opened the door of the car just in time to see the timer in the car count down to its last second.

“Get down!” Bobby yelled, throwing Toretti on the ground behind the door and covered his body with his own. 

There was a loud boom, but now as loud as it should have been. Bobby waited a moment, then looked up. He saw a completely intact building in front of them. He slowly turned to look back towards where town was and saw a steady stream of smoke rising over the trees. He gulped, raising a shaking hand to his shoulder and turned on his radio.

“309 to dispatch. All units, welfare check.” He called hollowly. 

There was no answer.


End file.
